Hermione's pain
by nukagirl
Summary: Hermione arrives at the Burrow very upset and seems to be in a lot of pain. What is wrong with her and can the others help her?
1. Chapter 1

It was early on a Monday morning, one week into the summer holidays. A 17 year old, red haired boy came into the messy kitchen of the Burrow. His little sister, Ginny was eating toast and his mother was making fried eggs.

"Morning," he yawned, while sitting down. Almost immediately, a ginger cat jumped onto his lap, making him jump.

"Is Hermione here?" he asked, stroking Crookshank's head, while Crookshanks purred

"Yes, she arrived last night" Mrs Weasley replied, putting the eggs in front of Ron. Ron noticed that his mother looked very tried and had bloodshot eyes.

"Why didn't she send a letter?" Ginny asked.

"Because she didn't know that she was staying till last night" Mrs Weasley said, almost sadly.

"Why didn't she know till last night?" Ron asked

"Because she didn't and I don't want you to ask Hermione any questions," Mrs Weasley told them both, or rather demanded

"Why…" Ginny started

"She will tell you when she is ready and not before" Mrs Weasley said; now looking angry.

"But…" Ron said but was cut off, not by Mrs Weasley but Harry coming through the kitchen door

"Hiya" he said, sating down.

Everyday Harry had woke up early and got the Knight Bus to the Burrow so he could hang out with the Weasley. He still was living with the Dursleys, he had to until he was seventeen.

"Hermione is here," Ron told him. Harry looked surprised at this.

"She arrived last night and you are not to ask why" Mrs Weasley said, angrily.

"Ok" Harry said, a bit taken aback.

There was a silenced, where Ron, Ginny and Harry wondered what Hermione was doing here and why they weren't allowed to ask her anything.

It was broken by Ron dropping Crookshanks on the floor and saying,

"I'm going upstairs to get dressed"

"You are not allowed to disturb Hermione, she is probably asleep" Mrs Weasley told him.

However as Ron was leaving the room, Hermione come in, looking like she hadn't slept all night and her face was slightly bruised. She was wearing a jacket that covered all of her arms, which was weird because it was quite hot.

Mrs Weasley's expression changed almost at once to a soft and concerned face.

"Darling, you should be in bed, getting some sleep"

Hermione shrugged and said,

"I'm ok" very quietly. Ron looked at Hermione and then looked at Harry, who looked worried. So did Ginny and Ron didn't blame them, something was really wrong with Hermione.

He looked at Hermione again and she smiled, weakly.

"Hi, sorry to just drop in with out sending an owl, "she said, while sitting down.

"Erm…that's ok," Ron said and then left the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley put a plate in front of Hermione and put some eggs and bacon on it.

"I'm not that hungry, Mrs Weasley" Hermione said, looking at the full plate.

"That's ok, just eat as much as you can" was the reply. Hermione didn't pick up her knife and fork but looked at Harry.

"Are you still staying at the Dursleys?" she asked. Harry nodded

"Until my birthday" He moaned.

Hermione nodded

"Any way, how are you?" Harry asked, grabbing some toast from the toast rack. At once Hermione rubbed her left arm, hesitated and said,

"I'm fine"

Harry wasn't convinced, but did not say anything.

All that day, Hermione was really quiet, and didn't join in much with anyone. She didn't even tut when Fred and George come over to show everyone they're new joke stuff.

"Come on, Hermione, if you don't complain about our stuff, then we will think something is wrong with it" Fred said, looking downhearted.

"We might even consider not selling them," George told her.

Hermione just forced a smile, which looked like it caused her great pain. She was sitting in an armchair, reading a book.

"They are very dangerous and they will never work," she said, flatly. She then closed her book and leaved the room.

Everyone looked at the door that Hermione had just left from, all looking worried.

"Something is really wrong" Ron said, wishing he could do something that would help. Harry nodded and then looked at his watch.

"I better go, I should get back before it gets dark," he told them. He then left to catch the Knight Bus.

Outside the Burrow, Harry stop and just as he was holding out his wand, an old witch came up the path. She was short with grey hair, but not that many wrinkles.

"Wotcher, Harry" she smiled, coming to a stop beside him.

"Evening Tonks" Harry replied.

The Knight Bus came speeding to a stop beside them. As Stan was now use to Harry's journeys with the Knight Bus all he said was.

"10 Knuts" Harry paid and him and Tonks got a seat on the top deck.

"You look troubled, Harry" Tonks told him.

"Its Hermione, there is something really wrong with her, she turned up at the Burrow last night and is hardly talking" Harry explained at once. "And I think she is in pain because she was clutching her arm a lot today, and her face is bruised" Harry sighed in relief to get this off his chest but was still deeply troubled.

Tonks shook her head sadly and said,

"She didn't deserve won't come to her, poor girl" she then looked up at Harry and signed.

"I can't tell you what happened, Hermione will tell you when she feels the time is right"

The next day, Harry came into the Burrow kitchen to Hermione and Ron rowing. At first Harry didn't think anything of it as they always rowed.

"Why can't you tell me why you're here, I am your friend" Ron asked, angrily. At this Harry, interpreted.

"Hermione will tell us what is wrong when she is ready, there is no point pushing her, Ron" Ron looked at him angrily.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione said. He released she was crying.

"I just don't understand why you didn't even send an owl," Ron said. Harry gave him a just-stop-now look, but Ron annoyed it.

"And I can't understand why you can't just leave me alone" Hermione yelled and then run from the house.

Harry signed and shock his head. Ron glared at him.

"Leave me alone, Harry" he said and then walked upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was around here, I swear" Fred told his twin as they walked into the woods near the Burrow. They were both holding an iron cage each. They were empty.

"But Charlie said he saw them over the hill" George said. Fred sighed.

"But remember when we saw them when we were nine years old, they were in here, we will look over the hill next" George nodded and they walked side by side for a while.

Suddenly, they both stopped, listening. There was the sound of sobs ringing through the whole woods, echoing on the trees.

"Do you think that is one?" George asked, in a bare whisper. Fred grinned and then walked forwards, with caution. George followed.

They come into a small clearing and in the middle was a fallen tree. Sitting on it was Hermione, crying heavily.

"Hermione!" George said in shock and then walked over to her. She looked up, startled.

George and Fred kneeled down ether side of her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Fred asked. Hermione shock her head, in some-what fear.

The twins didn't say anything and George wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders in a comforting gesture. Hermione jumped a little at his touch but didn't pull away.

"I just wish he would leave me alone" Hermione finally said. Fred and George looked at her puzzlement.

"Ron, I just don't understand why he can't leave me alone" Hermione told them. Fred and George nodded in agreement.

"He is just worried about you" Fred told her.

"We all are" George said.

Hermione snuffled, took a deep breath and then pulled off her jumper. Underneath she was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt.

The twins grasped and Fred actually backed off slightly.

All along her arms were large, purple bruises. On her left arm, there was a deep gash, cleaned up but not healed.

After taking off her jumper, Hermione's tears stopped but she still looked seriously upset.

"Who…who did this to you?" George said, gently. Again, Hermione took a deep breath and then said,

"My parents," Again, the twins grasped.

"My parents have never really accepted who I am, being a witch I mean" Hermione told them, quite calmly. "Even before we find out that I was magic, they treated me like I was different, but they never did anything that caused me physical pain, just verbal" she snuffled again.

"When I come back at Christmas in the first year, they hurt me when they got drunk on New Years Eve, nothing serious, just they got anger and slapped me" she sighed and continued, unable to stop now she had started.

"The summer was worse, they got drunk more and throw things at me, anger at me for being different, for being magic, I stayed at home for Christmas because I was scared at what they would do to me, I stayed at yours most of the summer holidays, I felt safe under the eye of your mother" Hermione smiled and continued "This was going to be my last summer at my parents house, like Harry, I was planning on getting somewhere to live start after school finishes, I stayed out of my parents way most of the time, last summer, the few weeks I had stayed with them were living hell, they had called me ever name under the sky that means worthless and stupid and worse, but I had lived through it, the only reason I had gone back for Christmas was because my Nan was over for the whole holiday and I know they couldn't know anything while she was there." Hermione paused for a moment, fidgeting with her jumper.

"I went back home and start away they hit me, my dad punched me, making up for what they couldn't do the last time I was home. I was use to it, but a couple of days ago, I used magic in front of them, I didn't mean to, it was a reaction, but they punished me for it. My dad punched me so hard; I feel to the floor in pain, they kicked me everywhere, for ages. I tried to fight them off, at one point I stood up and grabbed my wand and tried to curse them but my mum grabbed the wand and throw it. Crookshanks somehow got hold of your mum and Molly stunned both of my parents. She took me to the Borrow and took care of me, your dad called the ministry about it and now mum and dad are in Azkaban awaiting a trail" Hermione finished her story and then burst into renewed tears.

George hugged her again and Hermione buried her face into his neck.

Fred was pacing the clearing, angrily.

"How could anyone do that to their own child" He finally said, loudly. Hermione looked at him in fear.

"Please, don't tell Ron or Harry, or anyone" she begged.

"Of course we won't" George told her. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't mum heal this bruises and this cut, she could do it two seconds" Fred asked, anger was still firing in his blue eyes.

"I didn't want her to, muggles can't just magic their wounds away, so why should I?" Hermione told him, wiping her face with her jumping. George waved his wand and a box of tissues appeared.

"Here" he offered. Hermione heisted to take one but did in the end and dried her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded, but then started to cry again.

George hugged her again, rocking her gently. Fred just stood, looking helpless.

An half an hour passed, and Hermione was asleep in George's arms.

She looked pale and sad.

George carefully put her jumper back in her sore skin and carried her with Fred's help back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"She told the twins" Ron yelled at Harry and Ginny as he stormed into his room.

Harry and Ginny looked shocked at this but said nothing.

"I heard them and Mum talking in the kitchen" Ron continued, pacing the room.

"Calm down, Ron" Ginny told him, angrily. Ron glared at her and then kicked Pig's cage. Luckily, it was empty.

"Why can she tell them but not me, it makes no sense" Ron growled, "I'm her best friend"

Harry was now annoyed,

"And I'm not-listen Ron, she needs time, she will tell us when she is ready, your pressurising her is not helping" he told Ron.

"But she has told the twins, I might understand if it was Ginny, or even Percy or Charlie because their sensitive and stuff, but the twins,-Harry-the twins, they have never been sensitive, never" Ron argued.

"That's not true actually, after the battle in the Chamber of Secrets, they were really kind and stuff, they were really sorry for not realising, they really did blame themselves, and I felt I could tell them everything after that" Ginny told them.

"But they have always been like that with you, you're their baby sister" Ron told her.

"I know, but Hermione is like a little sister to them as well, so maybe they were a really good shoulder to cry on, and believe me the shock of them being sensitive and not messy around is enough to spoil out your darkest secrets" Ginny explained. Ron still wasn't convinced and threw himself onto his bed.

"Just gave her time, Ron" Harry said, "Why is that so hard?"

Ron didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Molly and George were sitting at the table, while Fred stood by it.

"How can anyone do that, do that to their own child?" Fred said, angrily, repeating his question.

"I don't think anyone knows, but Hermione has been affected mentally as well as physically" Molly told them.

"In what way?" George asked, looking at her.

"She won't use magic anymore, because that is the reason of her abuse, she wouldn't even let me heal her wounds" Molly sighed, "I fear that she won't ever use any kind of magic anymore"

"But she is the greatest witch that Hogwarts has ever seen" George said, in shock.

Fred went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Molly asked.

"To go and kill the filth that call themselves parents" he snarled.

"Fred, don't" Molly said, standing up. Fred turned around.

"But how can they do this" he asked.

"Honey, I know, but hard as it seems, Hermione still loves her parents, and killing them won't solve anything" Molly told him, leading him to the table.

"How can she love them, after what they did?" George asked, disgusted.

"Because, they have bought her up, and she is related to them in a very direct way, Hermione also feels that it is partly her fault for being the different one" Molly explained.

"But it isn't" George said.

"I know, but it is going to be harder to get Hermione to believe that" Molly said,

"And even harder to get her to go to the hearing"

"She has to go to her parent's hearing, why?" Fred asked.

"Because she needs to tell the ministry what happened, so her parents go to Azkaban for their sentence" Molly told him.

"Do you need to go?" Fred asked.

"There are going to be two hearings, and I'm going to the first one, which is tomorrow, as I'm a witness, Hermione is going to the one in two weeks time" Molly told them.

Fred and George shook their heads sadly and sat down at the table, still shocked at the fact that someone could be that cruel and be classed as human.

**Sorry this story is going so slow, but after Deathly Hallows, I can't really be bothered to write something I know can't be true. I have kinda' given up on all my Harry Potter Fanfics so…mah! If I get loads of reviews, I'll continue with it but otherwise I won't. **


End file.
